the long war
by Rangerfan58
Summary: so this is basically what if Tyson and the others had lost the world championships and Voltaire had taken over earth. go to profile to understand rating system and it's all in one go this time


_Ok for one I don't own Beyblade and for another this is basically AU what if Tyson and the Bladebreakers hadn't won against BIOVOLT? It's now five years later and things are at an all time low people are missing, dead, or worse zombies just waiting for death but things are about to change a group of young people are about to return after being thought dead for five long years and with their return so does hope, determination and a lot of team ups_

It had been five years since Voltaire had taken over Earth with his man made bit beasts and things were very different, for one the BIOVOLT team had left after having been abused for far too long along with the person who had done most of the abusing due to something that no one would mention except amongst themselves and for another things were pretty desolate due to all the destruction Voltaire had caused. In an abandoned building some where's in Japan

"so what's the word on section 12 beta?"

"pretty good all things considered"

"how's Raven fighter?"

"can't get away much but last report is that things are stable…for now"

"and the new contact?"

"I finally got his name he calls himself Jin of the Gale and things on his end are also stable though he mentioned project delta is set to start within the next few weeks if not days"

"see if he can't get more information on project delta all we know is that it involves Dark past, Dark future and Bright hopes"

"you know we _could_ have thought of better names than that"

"hey don't blame me they're the ones that chose the names I gave them other options, Kai"

"I know Tyson however why did you have to put those names down for _them_"

"simple I couldn't really think up better names plus they really seemed to match them"

"guys could you please stop fighting for just five minutes"

"sorry Ray"

"hey guys squad Zeta is in trouble again"

"what did they do this time Max?"

"oh not much this time, they only went up against the police after breaking curfew for the tenth time in the last five weeks"

"better than what they did last time"

"yeah I don't know _how_ we managed to save them much less keep ourselves from being caught and discovered"

"so how much longer are we going to hide who we are any ways?"

"you know we can't reveal ourselves Kai in fact you were the first person who said we had to fake our deaths five years ago"

"I know but this is getting us no where's against my _grandfather_ Tyson"

"I know Kai just hold on a little longer once I make contact with Jin again and see how things are at his end we'll start making plans on revealing ourselves and maybe actually get a united resistance started after all these years"

"so how do you think Bright hopes will take to us being alive after all this time?"

"who knows but I'm sure Dark future will be happy to see us again"

"what about Dark Past?"

"I forgave him long ago once I found out everything he was put through before they left"

"even though he was loyal initially?"

"yes more than likely he was tricked by the man I've had to call grandfather for so many years and after a while he just accepted a false reality"

"well we really should split up after all we _do_ have our own groups to get back to seeing as how we decided to split up three years ago for our own safety"

"yeah so same place as last time?"

"nope building alpha 5 since it's abandoned plus they don't suspect anyone of ever going there it's safe to return for our meeting but we still can't use it that often"

"right"

they all put a hand in the middle as a sign of their friendship and unity

"Bladebreakers"

and with that they all split up going to their respective resistance cells

"hey Drake someone's been demanding to see you for the past five hours seeing as how you're _late_ getting back to base"

"hey you know that I needed to do some things on my own and that it's dangerous to try and break curfew thus the reason why I'm so careful about when I leave and how I get back if I go past curfew"

and so 'Drake' goes and sees Jin waiting for him

"Jin what's going on why have you contacted me so far in advance?"

"easy Drake they've upgraded their plans for project delta, it's going to happen _tomorrow_ at high noon"

"drat I thought we had more time"

"sorry but it's just not possible"

(sighs) "great we need a few more days for the preparations of what we've been needing to do for a while and now this comes up"

"what are you talking about Drake?"

'Drake' ignores him however and goes to a very special radio that only he was allowed to touch if anyone else even went near the thing they were severely reprimanded for breaking the one rule that was iron clad and could not be changed no matter what

"Drake to lead fighters come in Drake to lead fighters come in"

soon enough everyone replied using their code names

"this is Mark I read you"

"Rocky reporting in"

"Thomas here what's going on?"

"Jin is here and he's given me some bad news project delta has been moved up to high noon tomorrow we need to do some real quick speeding up of plans unless you really want to lose those people"

"well too bad for you we can only to half of the plan seeing as how we're not ready for the full plan"

"you have a point ok than the first half of the plan will be done and later on we'll do the second half, maybe after we get those guys settled and actually feel ready to do the second half of the plan that was supposed to be planned out over the next few days if not weeks"

and so they all sign off and they get ready unknown to 'Drake' Jin had one final thought before crashing at the resistance headquarters for the night in the room that was his whenever he was forced to spend the night

"_this one's for you little bro we'll get those people out and put a dent in Voltaire's plans Tyson, I promise you_"

well the next day four groups got together in one spot and there were a lot of introductions but also some reunions due to the fact that some of them were families and they had been separated when Voltaire had taken over and didn't know that the rest of their family was actually still alive, but while that was happening the four leaders were having a final meeting of sorts

"so I guess we're agreed then?"

"yep let's just hope this actually works"

"yeah I really don't want this to be for nothing"

suddenly Jin walks over to them seeing as how he actually was a bit of a wonderer occasionally helping 'Drake' and his group but mainly sticking with another group for the most part unless he felt it was time to just start being on the move again wondering what the plan was and where he fit into it

"guys I was wondering what the plan was and where I fit into it"

"ok Jin here's the plan the four groups are going to cover all four entrances and go in through those entrances groups delta, beta and tongo are going to see if they can't find Dark past, Dark future and Bright hopes Jin we need you to cover the roof entrance"

"what for?"

"easy because that's one of the high security areas seeing as how it actually controls the entire security of the building pretty much plus it's where all the extra guards are in case there's trouble in the building we need someone to take that place and them out while we do our jobs"

"ok what about the fourth group?"

"easy while those three find the three people we're looking for the fourth group is going to take care of the guards on that end of the building plus look for any people that have been taken prisoner at any point during the past five years and free them as well"

"ok that sounds simple enough"

"oh but it's not simple Jin because this has to be a coordinated attack _and_ the security measures have to be the same as they have been for the past several months because if the security's changed that means we could run into several snags and get caught and at least the four of us will be killed if caught trust us this is not a good situation for us to be in at all but we _need_ to free those people for the sake of the world"

"right"

and so they were ready by high noon and when they got the signal everyone went in at the same time taking care of the enemy as they came across them. With Jin

"hey creeps this is for my brother Tyson and his friends!"

Jin easily takes care of all the guards and then quickly takes down the rest of the security measures that couldn't be taken care of outside of the building

"well that was easier than I thought it would be"

with 'Drake'

"for Japan and the rest of the world"

"hey Drake things are not looking good right now they have us surrounded with Beyblades"

"oh boy that's not good and we still haven't found the rest of the prisoners"

with group delta

"hey Mark I found Dark future Drake was right the three people we came to rescue have been split up within the building"

"ok get him out of that cell and let's see about taking care of the rest of these creeps"

"um Mark we're surrounded"

"not good"

with group beta

"Rocky I found Bright hopes"

"good get him out of the cell and let's leave this place"

"Rocky we have a problem"

"what is it?"

"we're surrounded"

"oh great"

with group tongo

"hey Thomas Dark past is here but he's been chained up"

"see if you can't break the chains"

"got 'em"

"good now let's get out of here"

"not…without…the Blitzkrieg Boys…"

"sorry but we need to get out of here another group will try and free them but you can't stay here any longer"

"hey Thomas we have a new problem"

"what is it?"

"we're surrounded"

"drat thought we lost these guys"

well Jin had finally taken care of everyone on most of the floors and had checked security to see the four groups in trouble

"looks like it's time to bail them out"

and so Jin first helps 'Drake' and his team get free and also free about twenty-seven prisoners most of which used to work for the BBA minus the Blitzkrieg Boys who had turned traitor to BIOVOLT and then everyone there went to help group delta which had the Boys use what skills they had been taught at the abbey after that groups beta and tongo were easy to help and once that was done with the former BBA headquarters was blown up by Bright hopes and they all retreated to a safe area

"I can't thank you people enough for saving us"

"it was no problem sir"

"please call me Mr. Dickenson it is my name after all"

"Boris"

"Kenny"

"we know your names it's just that we had to have code names just in case what we said was ever intercepted"

"hey Drake we've run into a problem"

"what is it Drew?"

"Voltaire made an announcement while we were doing the rescuing and well you're not going to like what it says"

and so they watch a tape of what Voltaire had said that morning during the rescue and no one was happy but the four leaders of the resistance groups that had made the plans had the worse reactions but most especially Thomas

"that creep"

"who does this guy think he is?"

"I can't wait to bring him down"

"I'm going to kill him this time"

that actually shocked Thomas' group never having heard such hatred in his voice before plus all four of them had broken wooden pencils in their anger

and then it was a live feed and this time it was _Jin_ the one that had kept the peace in each group when the leaders or other members of the group lost their cool that shocked them with his reaction

"as you can see I have someone here who I find most interesting he's the father of one of the dead Bladebreakers and has been a thorn in my side for too long tomorrow along with the death of Max Tate's father who has also been a thorn in my side for too long will be executed by hanging"

the message ends and Jin literally breaks the coffee table that had everyone's drinks

"well Thomas you might not get to kill him because I'll kill him myself if I find him first no one threatens my father and gets away with it"

well that actually shocked 'Drake' seeing as how he knew it was his father as well and well Mark was still in shock at hearing his father was Voltaire's prisoner as well. The four leaders looked at each other and nodded in agreement that it was time to reveal who they really were 'Drake' was the one who spoke up first

"hey everyone Mark, Rocky, Thomas and I have something to tell you it's something we've kept secret for the past five years oh and I know who you really are Jin of the Gale or should I say Hiro Granger"

"how did you?..."

"easy because my name's not Drake"

and so 'Drake' and 'Thomas' both use water and their hair color changes back into it's original color plus 'Thomas' splashes water on his face and four blue marks appear the other two simply put on a headband and take off the cap and give it to 'Drake' who puts in on and then turns it backwards and Kenny and Mr. Dickenson simply faint and Jin plops down on the only couch available in shock and Boris drops his cup in surprise as for the Blitzkrieg Boys they also fainted from shock and then Drew speaks up

"ok who are you people and what have you done with our leaders?"

"your leaders never really existed in the first place they were created for our survival five years ago after the Bladebreakers lost the world championships in Beyblading my real name is Tyson Granger"

"Max Tate"

"Ray Kon"

"Kai Hiwatari"

"you boys are supposed to be dead"

"sorry Mr. Dickenson but we couldn't let Voltaire know that we were alive"

"why couldn't you have at least let me know guys I thought we were a team?"

"we are Kenny but you have to remember you were taken prisoner the day we lost and the Blitzkrieg Boys had done major damage and we appeared to be dead while you were used for your expertise against your own will we couldn't risk you giving us away too soon but Voltaire forced our hands when he took Max's father and mine prisoner and threatened to kill them tomorrow"

"so what now Tyson you have a plan?"

"what do you think Hiro would I have revealed myself if I didn't have a plan?"

"what are you talking about Tyson?"

"easy he's talking about the fact that since we knew we'd have to go up against Voltaire at some point for any number of reasons we had several contingency plans in place for when we had to reveal that we've been alive for the past five years"

"oh really do you honestly think you can go up against Voltaire when you haven't bladed in five years Kai?"

"my grandfather won't know what hit him since we've always had a little battle against each other whenever we had monthly meetings and not emergency ones to make sure we are still in shape for whatever is thrown at us"

"not to mention he never knew where my home village was they're probably still in hiding as well waiting for the right opportunity to reveal themselves"

"now that you mention it I haven't heard from the White Tigers or the PPB all stars since this whole thing began five years ago"

"but still are you sure you can take this Tyson? I mean he could have a lot of people trained in your style"

"Hiro he has our father I'm not abandoning him to death like I did our grandfather three years ago when I knew about it but was too scared to do anything thus I acted like a coward"

"I understand so I think that the disguises should stay for now after all even though you've been doing well for the past five years and feel you're ready to reveal yourselves I say it's too soon to do so"

"you are so protective of me aren't you? listen Hiro let's not get into a fight and let the four of us worry about when we reveal ourselves"

"fine but I want you to be careful understand that?"

"Hiro I'm not the same person you knew when you left for your own adventures I've been one of the leaders of the resistance for five years now oh and by the way your disguise is good I only really figured out who you were the day I was forced to call the emergency meeting to free these guys and another thing" (goes over to him and punches him) "why did you have to disappear and make me think you were _dead_? I spent five months after we were declared dead looking for you and eventually had to come to the conclusion that you were gone do you know how that makes me feel Hiro?"

"sorry Tyson but during the four years I was hidden without a secret identity I was constantly on the move not stopping in one place too long for fear of being caught and tortured or worse killed, one day I was finally at the end of my ropes I decided it was time to die and so I went without food and barely any water for twelve days when I had collapsed from the lack of sleep, food and water I was found by the resistance group that I mainly stay with and it took me three months to regain my strength in that time period they didn't know who I was than again I also didn't know who I was so we were even for that when I was actually strong enough to go outside they couldn't keep calling me man so we worked together to come up with a name at that time I was starting to remember who I was but I knew I still needed to stay hidden when one day someone who was knew and didn't know I had no name called me Jin after his dead brother since we looked sort of alike and the rest of the group went blank for a minute before we agreed that my name was Jin when we found out I was good with creating a lot of wind with my Beyblade my name became Jin Gale but that didn't seem to fit so I came up with the perfect name Jin of the Gale and unless I'm at my main base that's who I am I'm simply known as Jin at the base"

"well come on we still have some people that need rescuing"

well the next day the guards had a very rude shock their prisoners were no longer there and they wee killed for lack of security no one knowing that Tyson and the others had made a late night rescue. Some where's in the Russian tundra

"so who exactly are you four and how is Hiro alive?, Voltaire told me he was killed in a fire"

"long story dad and as for those four well let's just say they're resistance leaders and leave it at that"

"hey guys I just received a phone call looks like we're going to White Tigers territory to regroup"

"ok let's do it"

and so a few weeks later everyone was in the White Tigers village

"so what have you called us here for?"

"simple we want to join the resistance it's time to stop Voltaire once and for all"

"not that I don't agree with you but um how exactly are we supposed to do that when we barely have four bases under our control?"

"I hate you right now Drake"

(sighs) "shall we?"

the other three nod and they reveal themselves to be the "dead" Bladebreakers

"but you guys were killed"

"nope almost but we survived and have been in hiding ever since"

"well let's start freeing the world"

"I say we start with Japan after all it's where we're all based so it's the easiest place to start"

"right"

well three years later things weren't going to well for the group Tyson and Kai were considered dead again Japan was only half free and as for the US well no one could make contact with them due to Voltaire doing something to the communication satellites that not even Kenny could fix

"so what now my brother's dead as is Kai Max is injured and Ray's missing at the moment oh and did I forget to mention the fact that we've lost contact with the American resistance due to Voltaire's interference?"

"easy Hiro things will get better in time we just have to make sure we're prepared for anything that's all"

(sits down) "I don't know Kenny" (sighs) "we really don't have many options left to us the leaders of the main resistance are down and out right now what with half being dead and the other half injured and missing, and Voltaire gets stronger every day do you honestly have any plans we can use to counteract him?"

"not exactly but I've been thinking of one since we freed yours and Max's fathers three years ago I just don't know if it will work without the others"

"well come on we don't have all day"

meanwhile some where's in America two supposedly dead people were very much alive living off of stealing what little food they could, or camping out with a local resistance group if they insisted plus they created trouble for BIOVOLT wherever they went though they couldn't really do much about satellite communication block

"so where are we anyways?"

"not sure I haven't seen any signs for a location for days now"

"ok so we're basically in trouble then"

"yep"

well they finally reached a rest area and asked where they were and found that they were in the perfect place to bring back global communications

"so NASA?"

"yep NASA"

just then they were snuck up on by a couple of resistance fighters

"if you're going to NASA forget it the security is just too good"

they turn around

"who are you people?"

"members of section D-12 Houston resistance group at your service"

"why should we fear the security of NASA?"

"easy they have Beyblades on their person plus in automatic machines, last time we tried to get into that place we lost five people to the no mans land itself and another three to the actual security guards not to mention I'm currently the leader of this group seeing as how they captured our real leader when we tried what you're thinking of doing"

"so looks like Voltaire is still using Beyblades as his main security whenever things need protected"

"ok I think we can take 'em and get satellite communications back up what do you think?"

"works perfectly for me"

"you two aren't _listening_, those Blades will kill you if you go up against them"

"normally yes but um have you even held a Beyblade before much less gone up against one?"

"I've never actually used one but once before my brother disappeared when Voltaire took over he actually let me hold his Blade saying that if I was going to follow in his footsteps and become a Blader I needed to know what a Beyblade felt like, soon after that the Bladebreakers lost the World Championships and my brother disappeared after so many years I think he's dead"

"well than we have a surprise for you guys"

they bring out their Beyblades and the resistance is shocked to see them

"whoa not many people have one of those these days if you do you're either a top resistance member or part of BIOVOLT"

"either that or you've betrayed either the resistance to get one or BIOVOLT to get away from the evil that you've done, but we've mainly had to deal with traitors to the resistance"

"we've never betrayed the resistance and we're not going to start now a lot of those top resistance members you're talking about used to battle in competitions before Voltaire took over the planet so of course they have Beyblades"

"well then come on we have to stake out NASA before you guys try to do anything to them after all we need to see if they've made any improvements to the security since we last tried to reclaim NASA for the free world"

well soon after they decided to just go ahead and use the front entrance they had incoming Beyblades fortunately the two "strangers" were prepared

"let it rip!"

"Dranzer attack!"

"Dragoon attack!"

and so for four straight hours they went up against BIOVOLT security and they actually won not to mention they actually managed to free all NASA employees that had been taken prisoner the day Voltaire had taken over

"do you guys think you can bring back satellite communications?"

"well we could certainly try but there are no guarantees"

"anything is better than no attempts because right now the two of us are in desperate need to make contact with Japan it's vital certain people hear from us because we now have information on a new and devastating plan that could really mean the end of what little freedom a few people have managed to gain plus all resistances will be wiped out with either death or enslavement and the people we're trying to get in contact with are on the list of kill on site or kill with torture than again so are we so we really shouldn't be talking seeing as how if we don't succeed now and we're caught well you can say goodbye resistance hello full enslavement"

"he'll try and make my torture last longer though seeing as how I'm the one who first betrayed him"

"you have a point well let's just hope this works"

and so a few hours later there was some success

"hey guys we've got radio communications back satellites won't work yet but you can now use radios to contact all over the world"

"excellent"

and so one of them punches in a complex code that was meant for the main resistance group that was now under Hiro's control plus everyone had agreed that if they were ever separated and needed to use radios to communicate with one another they would use code names to make sure that no one but each other knew who it was well ok the resistance member with them would know but anyone trying to listen in to hurt them would have no idea who was talking

"Drake to Jin of the Gale, Drake to Jin of the Gale respond please…Drake to Jin of the Gale respond…Jin of the Gale this is Drake please respond…"

"who do you think you are? declaring yourself as someone who died a little over three years ago"

"it's really me and Thomas is with me as well"

"lies"

"what will it take to prove it's us?"

"give me the special code we developed for just such an occasion"

"oh is _that_ all you want no problem then, Beyblades are our past, present and future"

"what's the rest of it?"

"Drake" passes it over to "Thomas" seeing as how it was agreed that if more than one person was considered dead they would try and split it as equally as possible so that they would know that it was the entire group thought dead

"and we will use them for fun but also as a means to keep the earth free from evil if it comes down to it"

"it is you but how?"

"that's a long story meant for later Jin of the Gale right now we have some really bad news to tell you"

"what is it? oh and Rocky's missing"

"we'll have to worry about that later right now if we don't free the capitol of America our greatest enemy is going to use it as a central place to launch attacks at all capitols of the world not to mention the fact that all resistances and everyone else will either be dead or fully enslaved and guess who's all on the list of kill on site or by torture?"

"right I'll see if I can't inform the others be careful Drake we already thought you gone once I don't want to have to do that again seeing as how the resistance is starting to fall apart without you guys"

"I know and until you can find a way here we'll try and unite several resistance groups in that area and see if we can't do minor attacks to weaken them and see if we can't do something to stop our enemy from completing his plans but if we don't do _something_ America is lost and then so is the world"

"right we'll see if we can't find a ride to the US can't wait to meet up with you again Jin of the Gale over and out"

"Drake out"

"ok now that that's done let's start seeing about getting to the capitol and getting it ready for freedom"

"right Thomas let's do it"

and so for three weeks they do hit and runs on the capitol trying to weaken BIOVOLT in preparation for the main resistance that was based in Japan and they were making excellent progress they were slowed down a few times and also had to hide for several hours to avoid being caught but other than that things were going great and then finally in the cover of darkness the main resistance was in America and they had a quick reunion and then an update

"ok so here's the situation we have areas of DC freed but we still need to free the capitol building plus the senate after that the country should be able to mainly take care of itself and we can work on freeing the rest of Japan and then eventually take care of the person who caused all of this pain in the first place"

"that won't be easy Drake after all we're after the head of the BIOVOLT corporation himself"

"and who exactly would that be anyways we've seen pictures but not many people actually know his name"

"his name is Voltaire Hiwatari and he's my grandfather"

"wait that makes you Kai and that means that the other three are…"

"you guys died eight years ago when you lost the world championships"

"no we were almost killed but we survived, made a resistance in Japan and then freed some of Voltaire's captives and now we're about to free our first country seeing as how we've only freed half of Japan"

"ok so now what?"

"easy we free your country go back to ours free it and then we finally take care of Voltaire once and for all"

unfortunately for everyone Tyson's optimism would not be the actual result oh yes they freed America and it would continue to stay free but unfortunately for the entire world Voltaire had found their base and raided it. It's been 20 years since that day and Earth minus America has pretty much given up hope that Voltaire who was quite old by that time would be defeated but oh how wrong they were

"come on kiddo you know you can do it"

"oh come on dad why is it that I have to be the one to practice so hard while all you do is stand around ordering me to do your bidding?"

"Tyson Granger Jr. you know better than to ask me about why you're the one doing all the training besides you know I haven't been able to blade since that incident three years ago"

(sighs) "I know dad it's just that even before that incident where you lost your left arm you were always telling me how to Blade"

"I know son it's just that there are things going on in the world that you don't understand right now and unfortunately you will never understand until you've gained more experience with Dragoon"

"he's right Jr. your father is the only one to be able to actually beat me but not only that he's also the one who's kept your real uncle and the rest of us who you consider family alive for the past nineteen years what with his weird tactics of just rushing into things"

"I know uncle Kai it's just…I want to see the outside world instead of this dump that I've called home almost my entire life"

"I know you do son and to be honest I wish I was in my real home as well but until you guys are properly trained in the art of Beyblading you can't see the outside world"

"but _why_ dad? I think I'm old enough to get some explanations in fact I think all of us are old enough for explanations like why you guys seem to disappear for days on end and then show up with supplies to fix our Blades or that one time uncle Kenny actually upgraded them or the incident that cost you your arm"

the others come in during that speech and Hiro speaks up

"Tyson he's right it's time they know why we've kept them hidden from the outside world oh and recent reports state that the US failed in another attack…for the twentieth time this year"

(sighs) "ok Hiro you win oh and Voltaire is _so_ going to get it once we actually reveal ourselves"

"though I wonder how the world will handle the world champ being unable to Blade any more"

"our kids are going to take over they're our age when we entered our first championship"

"good point if only Mr. D hadn't died"

suddenly the secret entrance was opened and the original Beybladers were shocked to see who it was and they all exclaimed their shock at the same time

"Mr. Dickenson!?"

"hello boys I've been looking for you for a very long time now, Hiro I want you and Tyson to take over once Voltaire is defeated"

"what for Mr. Dickenson?"

"simple because today…is…my…final…day"

with that Mr. Dickenson falls to the ground and when Max checks for a pulse they see tears knowing that their mentor and sponsor was dead

"ok kids we have a lot of explaining to do and not a lot of time seeing as how we're taking Voltaire down once and for all in Russia"

"whoa Tyson you've gotten bold"

"sorry Kai but enough playing around I say we've let Voltaire have free reign over earth for way too long I say it's time to end his rule once and for all and once we take care of Voltaire the rest of earth will be freed automatically"

"good point"

and so for the next hour they explain everything they could about Voltaire and why they had been hidden for so long

"so let me get this straight Voltaire is my great grandfather who is evil"

"plus he's had control over earth for at least twenty-eight years if not longer"

"and now you think we're ready to just waltz into his Russian headquarters and take him out once and for all"

"and then using his own communication system inform the rest of the world that he's dead and they are free"

the kids all look at each other and then yell at their parents

"are you crazy!?"

"I guess we slightly are but Voltaire needs to be killed once and for all"

and so for the next five weeks they plan and re-plan taking Voltaire down and then finally they execute their plan and it actually works plus Tyson's the one to actually make the announcement and there were uprisings all over the world and they were winning and two months later all of BIOVOLT was gone and new leaders of every country were chosen minus America who had already voted for a new leader not that long ago had taken over their respective government's and things were finalized that killed all traitors and original BIOVOLT workers. Three years later a lot of kids were very excited because Beyblading competitions were back and going strong plus Hiro and Tyson had actually managed to work out a system to manage the BBA Hiro would sign the paperwork and Tyson would go to countries to do the organizing of competitions and of course the world championships which were finally reinstated that year and they were very strong and Beyblading went on for many years to come


End file.
